fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Gallery
Kindly please transfer your images in these designated sub-pages. If the user doesn't transfer these images within three/3 months, I'll do it myself. Thank you. 2012 Gallery 2013 Gallery 2014 Gallery 2015 Gallery 2016 Gallery 2017 Gallery If you are still unsure what year(s) you made your art, you can leave it here. I'll make a sub-page dedicated to that specific category. - Fan This page is for users to post their fanarts of either the Slush Invaders series, artworks of their own series or from another series. Any artwork/picture done by the users here are welcome, as long as they are not in any form of offensiveness towards someone or something, most notably to the series of another. Vince Ayoo, y'all. The name's Vincetick. But, like everyone else around here, you can just call me Vince (which is a bit more simple than calling me by my actual username). Enjoy these fan arts that I did, all of which were just out of the enjoyment of doing them. I have nothing to say except that to please bear with my artworks since they aren't all that good... If you wanna know which ones that I was previous working on, the one that I'm currently working and the next one that I will working on, see the "status section" below. Status: On and off drawing... Previously: Cirno -- artwork #1 Currently: Purple Heart #3 | [ Something I will regret for the rest of my life... ] | Black Heart #4 | Collab with Chak | Devilry Shinigami -- artwork 1 | Ariel Rosenfeld -- artwork 1 | Vincent and Mayuri -- anime artwork 2 | Tenshi Hinanawi -- artwork #1 | Patchouli Knowledge -- artwork #1 | Inaba Reisen Udongein -- artwork #1 | Flan, Remilia and Cirno's wings | Rika Silvers -- anime artwork #3 Next: Undecided On Hold: 'Kuroneko, Yuuki Konno (If possible), Umi Sonoda ("''Bokura wa Ima no Naka de" costumes), [ Secret ], Rikka Takanashi and Claire Rouge (Claire Elstein), and about dozens more. '''Schedule Book (2018 / Not in order): Rinslet Laurenfrost (Khen's waifu), Shimakaze (cuz KanColle), Purple Sister (Nepgear's Goddess/HDD Form), Mizuki Himeji, Tohka Yatogami, chibi Azusa, Seiru (Stick Form; Fananya's OC), Gabriel White Tenma and Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa. 'Draft(s) / Unfinished Artwork(s)' MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished1).png|Phase 1 and 2 - Head and Arm(s) MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished2).png|Phase 3 - Body MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished3).png|Phase 4 - Legs and Feet MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished4).png|Phase 5 - Details and Miscellaneous MioAkiyama(ByVince3Unfinished5).png|Phase 6 - Coloring MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished1).png|Random Mio Sketch #1 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished2).png|Random Mio Sketches #2 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished3).png|Random Mio Sketches #3 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished4).png|Random Mio Sketches #4 MioAkiyamaSketches(Unfinished5).png|Random Mio Sketches #5 SquidGirl(1Unfinished1).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musume Drawing #1 - Phase 1 and 2 SquidGirl(1Unfinished2).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musumu Drawing #1 - Phase 3 and 4 SquidGirl(1Unfinished3).png|Squid Girl/Ika Musume Drawing #1 - Phase 5 and 6 MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished1).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 1, 2 and 3) MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished2).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 4) MitsukiKanzaki(1Unfinished3).png|Mitsuki Kanzaki (during Phase 5) MikuHatsune(1Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished4).png|Stage 4 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished5).png|Stage 5 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished6).png|Stage 6 of my art of Miku Hatsune MikuHatsune(1Unfinished7).png|Finale stage of my art of Miku Hatsune MioAkiyama(5Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my fifth art of Mio MioAkiyama(5Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my fifth art of Mio MioAkiyama(4Unfinished1).png|Frightened Mio - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(4Unfinished2).png|Frightened Mio - Stage 2 MioAkiyama(6Unfinished1).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.1 (not colored) MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Stage 2 MioAkiyama(6.3Unfinished3).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - Final Stage MioAkiyama(6.4Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.4 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.4Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.4 - Finale Stage MioAkiyama(6.5Unfinished1).png|Mio artwork #6.5 - Stage 1 MioAkiyama(6.5Unfinished2).png|Mio artwork #6.5 - Final Stage YuiHIrasawa(1Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1 (not colored) YuiHirasawa(1.1Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.1 (not colored; other one) YuiHirasawa(1.2Unfinished1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 - Stage 1 YuiHirasawa(1.2Unfinished2).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 - Final Stage TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished1).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Stage 1 TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished2).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Stage 2 TsumugiKotobuki(2.1Unfinished3).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork Final Stage Yami(1Unfinished1).png|Yami artwork (Stage 1) Yami(1Unfinished2).png|Yami artwork (Stage 2) Yami(1Unfinished3).png|Yami artwork (Stage 3) Yami(1Unfinished4).png|Yami artwork (Stage 4) Yami(1Unfinished5).png|Yami artwork (Stage 5) Yami(1Unfinished6).png|Yami artwork (Stage 6; before eyes style was changed) Yami(1Unfinished7).png|Yami artwork (Final Stage; after eyes style was changed) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished1).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 1) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished2).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 2) AzusaNakano(2Unfinished3).png|Artwork of Azusa Nakano (Final Stage) RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished1).png|Beginning Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished2).png|Second Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished3).png|Third Stage of my artwork of Ritsu RitsuTainaka(1Unfinished4).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Ritsu UiHirasawa(1Unfinished1).png|Beginning Stage of my artwork of Ui UiHirasawa(1Unfinished2).png|Second Stage of my artwork of Ui UiHirasawa(1Unfinished3).png|Finale Stage of my artwork of Ui K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished1).png|Yui and Mio artwork compilation #1 K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished2).png|Mio, Yui and Tsumugi artwork compilation #1 K-On!DrawingCompilation(Unfinished3).png|Mio, Yui, Azusa and Tsumugi artwork compilation #1 ToLove-RuImageCompilation(1).png|A compiled Image of most of the female cast in the To Love-Ru series that are in love with Rito Yuuki Sinon(1Unfinished1).png|My artwork of Sinon (Stage 1) Sinon(1Unfinished2).png|My artwork of Sinon (Stage 2) Sinon(1Unfinished3).png|Me drawing Sinon while listening to Centorea's version of the Monster Musume OP (Stage 3) Sinon(1Unfinished4).png|Artwork of Sinon (Stage 4) Sinon(1Unfinished5).png|Artwork of Sinon (Final Stage) EllisFahrengart(1Unfinished1).png|Artwork of Ellis Fahrengart (Stage 1) EllisFahrengart(1Unfinished2).png|Artwork of Ellis Fahrengart (Final Stage) RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished1).png|Stage 1 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished4).png|Stage 4 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished5).png|Stage 5 of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost RinsletLaurenfrost(1Unfinished6).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished1).png|Phase 1 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished3).png|Stage 3 of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia FiannaRayOrdesia(1Unfinished4).png|Final Stage of my artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia (Ghost me is giving a "thumbs up" too) Est(1Unfinished1).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 1) Est(1Unfinished2).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 2) Est(1Unfinished3).png|My artwork of Est (Stage 3) Est(1Unfinished4).png|My artwork of Est (Final Stage) 2015FullBodyArtworkCompilation(1Unfinished2).png.png|A preview of the compilation that I'm doing for every single full artwork that I've done since September until the end of this year... YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished1).PNG|Stage 1 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished2).PNG|Stage 2 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished3).PNG|Stage 3 of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa YuiHirasawa(2Unfinished4).PNG|Final Stage of my artwork of Yui Hirasawa AzusaNakano(3Unfinished1).png|No.3 artwork of Azusa Nakano (Stage 1) AzusaNakano(3Unfinished2).png|Stage 2 of my third artwork of Azusa RitsuTainaka(2Unfinished1).png|Ritsu Tainaka artwork #2 - Stage 1 RitsuTainaka(2Unfinished2).png|Ritsu Tainaka artwork #2 - Stage 2 TsumugiKotobuki(2Unfinished1).PNG|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2 (Stage 1) TsumugiKotobuki(2Unfinished2).PNG|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2 (Stage 2) TsumugiKotobuki(2Unfinished3).PNG|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2 (Stage 3) TsumugiKotobuki(2Unfinished4).PNG|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2 (Stage 4) TsumugiKotobuki(2Unfinished5).PNG|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2 (Final Stage) AzusaNakano(4Unfinished1).png AzusaNakano(4Unfinished2).png AzusaNakano(4Unfinished3).PNG|Stage 4 of my artwork of Azusa AzusaNakano(4Unfinished4).PNG|Final Stage of my artwork of Azusa MioAkiyama(3Unfinished1-Redone).png|Redraw artwork of my waifu Stage 1 MioAkiyama(3Unfinished2-Redone).png|Redraw artwork of my waifu Stage 2 MioAkiyama(3Unfinished3-Redone).png|Redraw artwork of my waifu Final Stage TsumugiKotobuki(2.2Unfinished1).png TsumugiKotobuki(2.2Unfinished2).PNG RikkaTakanashi(1Unfinished1).PNG RikkaTakanashi(1Unfinished2).png RikkaTakanashi(1Unfinished3).png RikkaTakanashi(1Unfinished4).png OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.1).jpg OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.2).jpg OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.3).jpg OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.4).jpg OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.5).PNG OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.7).png|Hair color complete OrigamiTobiichi(ArtworkUnfinished1.9).png Noire(Unfinished1.1).PNG Noire(Unfinished1.2).PNG Noire(Unfinished1.3).PNG Noire(Unfinished1.4).PNG chibi Mio Akiyama -- Unfinished 1.png chibi Mio Akiyama -- Unfinished 2.png chibi Yui Hirasawa - Unfinished 1.png Mio Akiyama artwork 10 - Draft 2.PNG|Draft #2 of my tenth artwork of mah waifu! Mio Akiyama artwork 10 - Draft 3.PNG|Draft #3 of artwork #10 of my ever kawaii waifu > w < Mio Akiyama artwork 10 - Draft 4.PNG|Draft #4 of artwork #10 Noire3--Unfinished15.PNG|Draft #15 of my first full body artwork of Ultradimension Noire Noire3--Unfinished15 B.PNG|Alternate Draft #15 Noire artwork 3 - Draft 15 D.PNG|Draft #16 with the leg wear now colored Noire3--Unfinished17.png|Draft #17 - Top wear colored [ Sorta ] and added details on skin color Noire3--Unfinished17 B.png|Finished coloring the top wear (Belt and lower half of the top) and colored the first ribbon's bottom half Mio fan art drawing - draft 1.jpg|First draft of my new fan art of my waifu on paper Noire3--Unfinished18.png|Draft #18 - Ribbons and middle ribbon bow are now colored fully Mio Akiyama artwork 11 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of artwork #11 of mah waifu Mio Akiyama artwork 12 - Draft 1.png|Draft #1 of Artwork #12 Mio Akiyama artwork 12 - Draft 2.png|Draft #2 of artwork #12 [ don't even tease me ] Mio Akiyama artwork 15 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of artwork #15 Mio Akiyama 16 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of artwork #16 Mio Akiyama 16 - Draft 2.png|Draft #2 of waifu artwork #16 Nepgear 1 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of my first full body artwork of GG (Nepgear-chan) Nepgear 1 - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 of GG's full body artwork Nepgear 1 - Draft 3.png|Draft 3 Nepgear 1 - Draft 5.5.png|Final Draft before last coloring and final detailing Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 1.png|Draft #1 of artwork #2 of Black Heart Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 2.png|Draft #2 - Eyes fully colored and detailed [ sorta ] Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 2.5.png|Draft #2.5 - Just a small update~ Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 3.png|Draft #3 - Hair is complete and added a few details... Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 4.png|Draft #4 - Colored her skin and most of the suit Black Heart artwork 2 - Draft 5.png|Draft #5 - Hair and upper suit colored and detailed completely Nepgear 3 - Draft 2.png|Draft 2... DON'T ASK! Nepgear 3 - Draft 5.png|Final Draft... JUST. DON'T. FREAKING. ASK!! chibi Tsumugi - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of chibi Mugi chibi Tsumugi - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 of chibi Mugi chibi Tsumugi - Draft 3.png|Draft 3 - Fully colored the top and detailed it. chibi K-ON! chara compile.png|A preview of the upcoming chibi K-ON! compilation chibi Azusa - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of chibi Azusa ^ u ^ chibi Azusa - Draft 2.png|Final Draft! YAY! :D chibi Yui Hirasawa 2 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of my very special gift for Yui on her birthday! chibi Yui HIrasawa 2 - Draft 3.png|Final Draft~ chibi Ritsu - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 - The beginning of chibi coolness! chibi Ritsu - Draft 2.png|Final Draft - Have a peak of one of my favorite songs :3 chibi Nodoka - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of the upcoming chibiness of Nodoka chibi Nodoka - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 - Colored the glasses and finished the lower half. chibi Ui - Draft 1.5.png|Draft 1.5 - Here's a view on how bad I draw chibi Ui - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 - Hey look, it's Ui! chibi K-ON! chara compile 3.png|Second preview, showing (from Left to Right) Ui, Ritsu, Azusa, Mio, Yui, Tsumugi and Nodoka Mio Akiyama 3 Redo - Draft 1.png|Mio Akiyama #3 Redone 2 - Draft 1 Mio Akiyama 3 Redo - Draft 2.png|Draft #2 of the 2nd Redo Mio Akiyama 3 Redo - Draft 3.png|Draft #3 of 2nd Redo Mio Akiyama 3 Redo - Draft 4.png|Draft #4 of artwork 3's Redo Mio Akiyama 3 Redo - Draft 5.png|Draft #5 of artwork 3's Redo Noire3--Unfinished19.png|Draft #19 of my third artwork of Noire Noire3--Unfinished20.png|Draft #20 of artwork 3 of Noire Noire3--Unfinished20.jpg|Draft #21 of artwork 3 of Noire Mio Akiyama 21 - Unfinished 1.png|Artwork #21 - Draft 1 Mio Akiyama 21 - Unfinished 2.png|Artwork #21 - Draft 2 Mio Akiyama 21 - Unfinished 3.png|Artwork #21 - Final Draft Yui Hirasawa 4 -- Draft 1.png|Artwork #4 - Draft 1 Yui Hirasawa 4 -- Draft 2.png|Artwork #4 - Final Draft two very cute, glasses wearing beauties!! (draft form).png|The file name says it all... [ Draft of both first 2017 artworks ] two very cute, glasses wearing beauties!! (colored draft form).png|Colored draft form of the ever beautiful, glasses wearing cuties~ Noire3--Unfinished20.5.png|Draft #20.5 - Nearly done... base hair is finished now onto the pigtails! Mio Akiyama 19 -- Unfinished 1.png|Artwork 19 - Draft 1 Mio Akiyama 19 -- Unfinished 2.png|Artwork 19 - Draft 2 old sketch of little Neptune.jpg|A sketch of Neptune [ Unfinished ] Raphi 1 - Draft 1.png|Raphi - Draft 1 Raphi 1 - Draft 2.png|Raphi - Final Draft Honoka Kousaka 1 - Draft 1.png|Honoka Kousaka #1 - Draft 1 (with reference image) Honoka Kousaka 1 - Draft 1B.png|Honoka Kousaka #1 - Draft 1 [ Alternate Version ] Honoka Kousaka 1 - Draft 4.png|Honoka Kousaka #1 - Final Draft Honoka Kousaka 1 - Draft 4B.png|Honoka Kousaka #1 - Final Draft [ Alternate Version ] Nepgear 4 - Draft 1.png|Nepgear #4 - Draft 1 Nepgear 4 - Draft 2.png|Nepgear #4 - Draft 2 Nepgear 4 - Draft 3.png|Nepgear #4 - Draft 3 chibi Mio 2 - Draft 1.png|chibi Mio 2 Draft 1 Mayuri - Draft 1.png|Mayuri #1 - Draft 1 Mio Akiyama 23 - Draft 1.png|Mio Akiyama #23 - Draft 1 Yui Hirasawa 6 - Draft 1.png|Yui Hirasawa #6 - Draft 1 Nepgear 5 - Draft 1.png|Nepgear #5 - Draft 1 Mayuri, Nepgear, Mio and Yui - Drafts 2.png|Mayuri, Yui, Nepgear and Mio - Grouped Drafts Mayuri - Draft 4.png|Mayuri #1 - Draft 4 Mio Akiyama 23 - Draft 4.png|Mio Akiyama #23 - Draft 4 Yui Hirasawa 6 - Draft 3.png|Yui Hirasawa #6 - Draft 3 Nepgear 5 - Draft 3.png|Nepgear #5 - Draft 3 Draft 1 (secret).jpg|Draft #1 of a secret character secret draft 5.png|Draft #5... and please don't ask. Ultra Black Heart - Draft 1.jpg|Ultradimension Black Heart - Draft 1 Ultra Black Heart - Draft 2.png|Ultradimension Black Heart - Draft 2 Ultra Black Heart - Draft 3 + Motivation!!!!.png|Draft 3 + My motivation to continue this while under the effects of my nasty cough Ultra Black Heart - Draft 4.png|Draft 4 Ultra Black Heart - Draft 5.png|Draft 5 (Final) Ultra Black Heart - Full finished draft.png|Full finalized draft [ with added random music screenshot, lol ] Ultra Black Heart - Colored Draft.png|Finalized draft with full base colors Ultra Black Heart - Draft 6.png|Preview 1 [ Draft 6 ] Ultra Black Heart - Draft 7.png|Preview 2 [ Draft 7 ] Mio Akiyama 22 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of #22 Mio Akiyama 22 - Draft 2.png|No. 22: Draft 2 - A beautiful girl with beautiful eyes! Mio Akiyama 22 - Draft 3.png|#22 - Draft 3 (just added the ears) Yui Hirasawa 7 - Draft 1.png|Yui Hirasawa #6 - Draft 1 Yui Hirasawa 6 - Draft 2.png|Yui Hirasawa #4 - Draft 2 Mio and Yui 3 - Draft 1.png|Mio and Yui third compilation - Draft 1 Vincent and Pyra anime 1 - Draft 2.png|A draft of Vincent and Pyra in anime form Vincent and Pyra anime 1 - Draft 3.png|Final Draft of le FireHeartShipping in anime form :3 Umi Sonoda - Draft 1.png|First draft of Umi... Purple Heart 3 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of artwork 3 Purple Heart #3 - Draft 1.2.jpg|Purple Heart #3 - Draft 1.2 Purple Heart 3 - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 Purple Heart 3 - Draft 3.png|Purple Heart #3 - Draft 3 Purple Heart 3 - Draft 4.png|Draft 4 Umi Sonoda -- Draft 3.png|Draft #2 of Umi Mayuri 2 - Draft 1.jpg|Draft 2 of my second artwork of Mayuri Mayuri 2 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of my second drawing of Mayuri Vincent and Pyra #3 - Draft.png|FireHeartShipping #3 - Draft Pyra Pyronexia anime 8 - Draft 1.jpg|First draft of Pyra's 8th anime artwork for 2018 Vincent and Pyra 9 - Draft 1.png|Vincent and Pyra #9 - Draft 1 Black Heart 4 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of my fourth drawing of Black Heart Black Heart 4 - Draft 1.5.jpg|Draft 1... but with details... Black Heart 4 - Draft 2.png|Draft 2 with Black Heart holding the Guardian Sword Black Heart 4 - Draft 5.png|Fully colored Black Heart with her Processor wings and Guardian Sword Vincent and Mio - Draft 1.jpg|Something, something, something... Yukitsuki Asaka -- Draft 1.png|Per Bob's request which I forgot last year Nepgear 8 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of another concept of Nepgear Ariel Rosenfeld -- Draft 1.png|In-process work of Ariel Reimu Hakurei -- Draft 2.png|Draft 2 of the shrine maiden that loves Denmaku Cirno -- Draft 2.png|Base color draft of Cirno Rika Silvers anime artwork 2 - Draft 1.png|Draft 1 of my second drawing of Rika Silvers 'Finished Versions' '2014' DagEmotes!.PNG|Dag's emotes TRSEmotes.PNG|TRS' emotes 4MoarTRS!.png|TRS' emotes (2nd ver.) ChakatanEmotes.PNG|Chak's emotes DrewStickEmotes.PNG|Drew's emotes FanDrago&FalconEmotesWithDesign!!.png|Drago and Fan's emotes FrancisEmotes.png|Francis' emotes LucasEmotes.png|MW's emotes MaxStickEmotes!.PNG|Max's emotes SethEmotes.png|Seth's emotes RMDEmotes!.PNG|Shaden's emotes StKhenEmotes.PNG|Khen's emotes StorielEmotes.png|Noriel's emotes StrializEmotes.png|Tri's emotes TryStickEmotes!.PNG|Try's emotes AquaDasherByVincetick!.PNG|AquaDasher for TryStick AustinByVince.PNG|Austin ChakAndBillByVince!.png|Chak and Bill CrazyDrewstick.PNG|Le Crazy Drewyboi DarknessRising.png|My pessimism is over 9000 Fight.PNG|An old RHG fan art FIST!!!.png|FIST BUMP, BREH!! FLLFFLByVincetick!.PNG|FL by me KilplixNFriends.PNG|Fan art of Kilplix (Austin), Vlahka (Con), Jed and Cody NewTRSByVincetick!.PNG|My awful redesign of TRS Ivan&Thomas.PNG|Ivan and Thomas (cuz why the cape not?) Seth'sHalloweenByVince.PNG|Halloween Seth for 2015 SnickStickIvanChakatanAndStKhenByCapedVince.png|The caped menaces (who stole my cat) VinceAndBill.PNG|Me and Bill (in the first dimension; we're stuck. SEND HELP!!) StickCabooseByVincetick!.PNG|Stick Caboose for Try Scottick,StAlecAndDrewStickByVincetick.PNG|Anger Management, Casual Supporter and Coolguy... TrializByVincetick.PNG|Tri's welcoming gift back then Wutsgoingon.PNG|The "WUT" trio (dun ster at meh booteh fam) SuperTRSbyVincetick.PNG|When Kamehameha goes wrong StKhenWithLightningByVincetick.PNG|When eyes become small and water becomes a fist punch TRSbyVincetick.PNG|TRS approves! StiKarlosByVince!.PNG|Cuz purple flames are lit and makes it darker Trializ&White.png|With or without hair? WhoAmI.png|"Not making a decision, is a BIIIIIG decision." - Negan 2016 TryStick(SITSSE5PicReDesigned2).png|Failed redesign of TryStick GetEm!.PNG|Apparently running on rocks instead of the ground is faster... SlushFightersS.(SITSSE1Pic).png|My failure in drawing Seth's group SthomasAndMagnastick(SITSSE5CouplePic).png|Cuz it's a thing~ EditPhotoPreview.png|WIKI INVASION!!! SIWIKI4EVER!!!.PNG|The 2nd Year Anniversary for the Slush Invaders Wiki SIFight(1).PNG|Wiki Goals SIFight(2).PNG|Literal forum fight~ Me, Chak and Fanny.jpg|Me, Chakster and Fan-Fan Total Artworks for 2014: 48 '2015' Spider-Gwen fan art 1.png|Spider-Gwen sketch art #1 - [ February 2, 2015 ] Spider-Gwen_fan_art_2.png|Spider-Gwen sketch art #2 - 2, 2015 Spider-Gwen_fan_art_3.png|Spider-Gwen sketch art #3 - [ February 2, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince1).png|My first artwork of mah waifu - [ May 4, 2015 ] AzusaNakano(ByVince1).png|Azusa Nakano artwork #1 - [ May 6, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince2).png|Second artwork of mah waifu wearing her attire from "Listen!!" - [ May 7, 2015 ] A-tan(Finished1).png|Athena Tennousu artwork #1 - [ May 13, 2015 ] TsumugiKotobuki(ByVince2.3).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #1 - [ May 30, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince3).png|Mio Akiyama Artwork #3 <3 - [ June 14, 2015 ] HinagikuKatsura(ByVince1).png|My first (actually third) artwork of Hinagiku Katsura - [ June 19, 2015 ] MioAkiyamaSketches(ByVince1).png|Mio Akiyama Sketches <3 :3 - [ June 23, 2015 ] Crystal_(Sketch_art_by_Vince_1).jpg|Sketch art of Crystal - [ July 17, 2015 ] SquidGirl(ByVince1).png|Meet Squid Girl/Ika Musume! (Artwork #1) - [ July 22, 2015 ] SquidGirl(ByVince1Updated!).png|Updated version of my Fanart of Squid Girl/Ika Musume! - [ July 25, 2015 ] MitsukiKanzaki(ByVince1).png|Meet Mitsuki Kanzaki! :) - [ July 29, 2015 ] Squid Girl -- artwork 2 (2015).jpg|An old drawing of Squid Girl - [ August 2, 2015 ] Hinagiku Katsura - artwork 3 (2015).jpg|Hinagiku Katsura - [ August 7, 2015 ] Ayumu Nishizawa - artwork 1 (2015).jpg|Ayumu Nishizawa - [ August 8, 2015 ] Izumi Segawa - artwork 2 (2015).jpg|Izumi Segawa - [ August 9, 2015 ] Ruka Suirenji - artwork 1 (2015).jpg|Ruka Suirenji - [ August 10, 2015 ] MikuHatsune(ByVince1).png|Vocaloid: Miku Hatsune! :D - [ August 11, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince4).png|An artwork I did of a frightened Mio Akiyama (I'm sorry my Waifu, forgive me!) - [ September 5, 2015 ] Animeyes(ByVince1).png|6 examples of my 3 art styles when drawing/animating eyes, Anime and Manga style (Paint version) - [ September 15, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince6.1).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.1 - [ September 16, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince6.2).png|Mio Akiyama artwork #6.2 - [ September 17, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince6.3).png|Mio artwork #6.3 - [ September 19, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince6.4).png|Mio artwork #6.4 - [ September 19, 2015 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince6.5).png|Mio artwork #6.5 - [ September 19, 2015 ] YuiHirasawa(ByVince1).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1 - [ September 21, 2015 ] YuiHIrasawa(ByVince1.2).png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #1.2 - [ September 21, 2015 ] TsumugiKotobuki(ByVince2.1).png|Tsumugi Kotobuki artwork #2.1 - [ September 26, 2015 ] Yami(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Yami (a.k.a Golden Darkness) - [ October 10, 2015 ] AzusaNakano(ByVince2).png|My artwork of Azusa Nakano (Azu-nyan!) - [ October 13, 2015 ] UiHirasawa(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ui Hirasawa - [ October 14, 2015 ] RitsuTainaka(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ritsu Tainaka - [ October 14, 2015 ] K-On!DrawingCompilation(1).png|Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Azusa Nakano, Tsumugi Kotobuki and Ritsu Tainaka (artwork compilation #1) - [ October 14, 2015 ] Sinon(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Sinon :) - [ October 22, 2015 ] EllisFahrengart(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Ellis Fahrengart - [ October 23, 2015 ] RinsletLaurenfrost(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Rinslet Laurenfrost - [ October 24, 2015 ] FiannaRayOrdesia(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Fianna Ray Ordesia ("The Lost Queen") - [ October 29, 2015 ] Est(ByVince1).png|My artwork of Est - [ November 4, 2015 ] YuiHirasawa(ByVince2).png|My artwork of Yui Hirasawa wearing her attire from "Listen!!" - [ November 12, 2015 ] AzusaNakano(ByVince3).png|My third artwork of Azusa, wearing her attire from "Listen!!" - [ December 14, 2015 ] RitsuTainaka(ByVince2).png|My artwork of Ritsu Tainaka wearing her attire from "Listen!!" - [ December 28, 2015 ] Total Artworks for 2015: 39 '2016' AzusaNakano(ByVince4).png|My fourth artwork of Azusa - [ January 30, 2016 ] MioAkiyama(ByVince3-Redone).png|A Redraw artwork of my kawaii and pretty waifu, Mio Akiyama <3 :3 - [ February 4, 2016 ] New Timeline Origami Tobiichi(Artwork-1).png|New Timeline Origami (wearing a swimsuit... and doggy ears and a doggy tail) - [ March 29, 2016 ] Noire(Artwork-1).png|Noire artwork #1 - [ May 2, 2016 ] Neptune-Artwork1.png|Concept artwork of Neptune - [ May 9, 2016 ] Neptune-Artwork2.png|Full body artwork of Neptune - [ May 15, 2016 ] PurpleHeart-artwork1.png|Concept of Purple Heart - [ May 15, 2016 ] BlackHeart-artwork1.png|Concept of Black Heart - [ May 17, 2016 ] PurpleHeart-artwork2-2.png|Full body artwork of Neptune in her Goddess Form - [ May 24, 2016 ] PurpleSister-artwork1.png|Concept of Purple Sister - [ June 5, 2016 ] Blanc-artwork1.png|Artwork of a very angry Blanc - [ June 7, 2016 ] Purple Sister -- artwork 2.png|Purple Sister -- artwork 2 - [ July 12, 2016 ] MioAkiyama--artwork7.png|Mio Akiyama artwork #7 - [ August 14, 2016 ] chibi Mio Akiyama artwork 1.png|My waifu in chibi form! ^ w ^ - [ August 21, 2016 ] chibi Yui Hirasawa - artwork 1.jpg|Yui in chibi form! - [ August 31, 2016 ] Nepgear - artwork 2.png|My little Nepgear! - [ September 5, 2016 ] Aoba_Suzukaze_--_artwork_1.png|Aoba-chan - [ September 13, 2016 ] MioAkiyama--artwork8.png|Artwork #8 of mah waifu - [ September 18, 2016 ] MioAkiyama--artwork9.png|Artwork #9 of mah waifu - [ September 23, 2016 ] Mio Akiyama - artwork 10.png|Artwork #10 of mah kawaii waifu! - [ October 1, 2016 ] Mio Akiyama - artwork 11.png|Artwork #11 of mah kawaii waifu! :3 - [ October 11, 2016 ] Mio Akiyama - artwork 12.png|Artwork #12 of mah waifu! [ please forgive me! ] - [ October 15, 2015 ] Mio Akiyama - artwork 15.png|My waifu's angelic smile [ Artwork #15 - October 17, 2016 ] Mio Akiyama - artwork 16.png|Artwork #16 of mah kawaii waifu~ [ October 27, 2016 ] Neptune's neon body.png|A neon style art of Neptune Nepgear - artwork 1.5.png|Nepgear full body artwork #1 - [ November 2, 2016 ] Black Heart -- artwork 2.png|Full body artwork of Noire in her Goddess Form - [ November 12, 2016 ] Nepgear -- artwork 3.png|I just... you know what... curse you, Bob. Curse you. - [ November 25, 2016 ] chibi Tsumugi Kotobuki -- artwork 1.png|Tsumugi in chibi form! :3 - [ November 26, 2016 ] chibi Azusa Nakano -- artwork 1.png|Azusa in chibi form, nya~ - [ November 27, 2016 ] chibi Yui Hirasawa - artwork 2.png|My very special gift for my adorable Yui's very special birthday! <3 - [ November 27, 2016 ] chibi Ritsu Tainaka -- artwork 1.png|Ritsu in chibi form! - [ November 29, 2016 ] chibi Nodoka Manabe -- artwork 1.png|Nodoka in chibi form - [ December 3, 2016 ] chibi Ui Hirasawa -- artwork 1.png|Ui in chibi form - [ December 5, 2016 ] Vincent_Universe_--_anime_artwork_1.png|Vincent Universe's anime artwork - [ December 8, 2016 ] Mio sketch art 12-10-2016.jpg|Drawing of Mio - [ December 10, 2016 ] Pyra_Pyronexia_--_anime_artwork_1.png|Pyra Pyronexia's anime artwork - [ December 12, 2016 ] Mio Akiyama -- artwork 3.png|Mio Akiyama artwork #3 (2nd Redo) - [ December 30, 2016 ] Noire -- artwork 3.png|3rd artwork of Noire - [ January 23, 2017 ] Total Artworks for 2016: 39 '2017' MioAkiyama--artwork21.png|Artwork #21 - [ January 9, 2017 ] YuiHirasawa--artwork4.png|Artwork #4 - [ January 9, 2017 ] two very cute, glasses wearing beauties!! (with bg color).png|The file name says it all~ - [ January 9, 2017; compile version w/ color ] two very cute, glasses wearing beauties!! (sfx ver).png|Additional special effects version! Mio Akiyama -- artwork 19.png|Artwork #19 - [ January 19, 2017 ] Neptune sketch 1.jpg|A really pathetic attempt at drawing Neptune - [ January 21, 2017 ] Raphie Ainsworth Shiraha -- artwork 1.png|A "Good Job!" artwork of Raphi - [ January 25, 2017 ] Honoka Kousaka -- artwork 1.png|Honoka Kousaka #1 - [ January 30, 2017 ] Honoka Kousaka -- artwork 1B.png|Alternate version - [ January 30, 2017 ] Nepgear -- artwork 4.png|Nepgear artwork #4 - [ February 5, 2017 ] chibi Mio Akiyama -- artwork 2.png|chibi Mio #2 - [ February 7, 2017 ] dis is nothing.png|Uh... this is nothing! Refrain thy eyes from this! - [ February 19, 2016 - Supposed to be on February 14 ] Neptune sketch #2.jpg|Second sketch of Neptune - [ March 1, 2017 ] Nep and Uni drawing 1.jpg|Drawing of Neptune and Uni - [ March 11, 2017 ] Neptune and a Dogoo!.jpg|The file name literally says what this is - [ March 12, 2017 ] Histoire sketch 1.jpg|A drawing I did of Histoire (incomplete) - [ March 16, 2017 ] Ash-Greninja sketch 1.jpg|A sketch I did of Ash-Greninja/Satoshi-Gekkouga - [ April 20, 2017 ] Ultradimension Black Heart -- artwork 1.png|Ultradimension Black Heart - [ April 22, 2017 ] 5pb. sketch 1.jpg|A little sketch I did of a visibly sad 5pb. - [ April 24, 2017 ] Amy Sky -- anime artwork 1.png|An anime artwork of Amy - [ May 6, 2017 ] Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 2.png|Vincent and Pyra / FireHeartShipping in anime form! - [ June 3, 2017 ] Mio and Yui -- artwork 2.png|Mio and Yui pointing at each other in a cute way!! - [ June 4, 2017 ] Pyra Pyronexia anime artwork 3.png|An anime version of a smiling Pyra in Vincent's dream - [ June 12, 2017 ] Random blank eyes sketch 1.jpg|Ritsu, Nepgear (meh waifu) and Celestia (an OC of mine from SU) random drawings I did out of nowhere - [ June 30, 2017 ] Pyra Pyronexia -- artwork 3.png|Another anime version of Pyra from one of Vincent's visions of her - [ July 2, 2017 ] Pyra Pyronexia anime 5 B.png|Pyra (in her anime appearance) in one of Vincent's memories of her - [ September 1, 2017 ] Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 3.jpg|A reunion between two separated hearts (FireHeartShipping) - [ October 15, 2017 ] Pyra Pyronexia anime 4.jpg|Pyra, peacefully in thought... - [ October 31, 2017 ] Mayuri -- artwork 2.jpg|Second artwork of Mayuri - [ November 14, 2017 ] Efina -- sketch 1.JPG|A little sketch of Efina - [ November 16, 2017 ] Vincent and Lightning -- anime artwork 1.png|Vincent and Lightning Anime Ver. - [ December 9, 2017 ] Nepgear - artwork 6.jpg|Nepgear artwork #6 - [ December 24, 2017 ] Yui Hirasawa -- artwork 8.png|Yui Hirasawa artwork #8 - [ December 25, 2017 ] Total Artworks for 2017: 28 '2018' Happy Birthday Mio! (2018).png|First artwork of 2018 and it's for the special day of the most amazing girl in my life! - [ January 15, 2018 ] Pyra Pyronexia -- anime artwork 8.png|Anime artwork #8 of Pyra - [ January 21, 2018 ] Miracle Ashley Universe -- artwork 1.png|Miracle Ashley Universe - [ February 2, 2018 ] Blanc -- artwork 2.png|Artwork of Blanc #2 - [ February 4, 2018 ] Vincent and Pyra -- anime artwork 9.png|A Valentine's Day drawing of Vincent and Pyra kissing - [ February 14, 2018 ] Neptune -- artwork 3.png|The Nep is back! - [ April 14, 2018 ] White Heart -- artwork 1.jpg|An artwork sheet of White Heart - [ April 22, 2018 ] Flandre Scarlet -- artwork 1.png|Flandre Scarlet #1 - [ May 2018 ] Aira Shey -- anime artwork 1.png|Aira Shey anime artwork #1 - [ June 7, 2018 ] Mokou Fujiwara -- artwork 1.png|Fujiwara no Mokou artwork #1 - [ August 12, 2018 ] Reimu Hakurei -- artwork 1.png|Reimu Hakurei #1 - [ September 2, 2018 ] Cirno -- artwork 1.png|Cirno - [ September 14, 2018 ] Total Artworks for 2018: 12 Total Overall Artworks: 166 Trivia * I mostly draw digitally but I have tried drawing using a pencil and pen before on paper. * I honestly don't think my Fanarts are great. To be honest, my friends here do better ones than mine, like Fan, Seth and Chak. My friends in real life can practically outdo whatever I've done too actually. *Expect a whole lotta fanarts of Mio. Since she will be a prominent character in my section (and my whole life, nyah~ ). **Also expect a lot about Mayuri, Nepgear and Yui too (NOT. A. HAREM. -- I just like to draw all four of them more than anyone). *11/27/2016 - 3 (2 if you don't count my late posting of chibi Mugi) chibi fan arts in one day! *02/09 - 02/19/2016 - 4 artworks at the same time (5 if one were to count... the other one). The Fan of Wiki Hi, fellow users! I'm also known as Fan or Fanny around the Slush Community. I'm also known as Seiru in other social medias. Before anything else, believe me, I'm way behind when it comes to media but you'll see when I get caught up to all of those. Well, despite that one of weak areas been revealed, I'm still an avid fan of mostly anything and eventually became my inspiration to chase my passion on arts. That's one of the only things I'm good at to be honest. Most of my drawings here are sketches and/or unfinished, I didn't get time to separate them I got too carried away on uploading my stuff and randomly put them here xD My art styles? It depends but they are usually mixed up to achieve another subset of art style and develop it. Currently, I have more than 20 styles; 7 are developed while the rest are still in development. That's all I can say for now and enjoy viewing my galleries :) Photography Oh, did I mentioned that I also take Photography classes? No? Now you know :3 1.1.jpg|Night Photography (Taken in Manila City Hall) 2.9.JPG|Dawn Photography (ft. My bro) 3.4.JPG|Golden Sunset Photography 4.9.JPG|Twilight Photography. Traditional Drawing xenomorphquuen2012.jpeg|I drew this in 2012 and add shading after 4 years xD 20140907_105355.jpg|Hannah from comics "Tomo" 20140907_105435.jpg|Greninja is the first pokemon I drew from Pokemon XY :D 20140907_105457.jpg|Jack Frost form Rise of the Guardians (w/o a reference) 20151024 103509.jpg|14 HOURS IS WORTH IT BABEH Seipherart1.jpeg Seipherart2.jpeg Khennyscrubbyclem.jpeg Billsirentoibtw.jpg billandseiru3.jpg|"The Golden Moon and its Lonely Blue Rays" Billno3.jpg|Bill (I know there are messy palettes xD) jonforeman1.jpg|Jon Foreman of Switchfoot (this took me 3 hours to finish) Killerside102916.jpeg|Depiction of my sadistic side (10/29/16) Utbgfan.JPG Uticonsfan.jpeg Utcharatfow.jpeg Rapeofeuropatfow.jpeg Utsanstfow1.jpeg snipertf2-01traditional.jpg|Sniper from Team Fortress 2 characterdesignsheet_page1.JPG|Character Study Sheet #1 Drafts for Tales of In-Between World toibwdraftarcrisingtension1.jpeg|Draft No. ?, Chapter: Reincarnation, Arc: Rising Tension Animation Some of are these are just meh Exer-4---Advocacy---Depression.gif|Advocacy for my 2D Animation subject Seth Hey there, my name is Seth... So let's get straight to stuff, I like Slush Invaders and I love to draw them and also do fanarts with other games, movies and series. Still can't get out of fandoms lately. '(Somewhat) Old pics 2015-16' Peridot.png|Peridot Nurse Whitetick.png|White in a nurse outfit (credit to Vince lol) Springtrap Purple.png|Springtrap (when purple guy used it) Tails.png|Tails (Sonic X) Tomorrow is another day.jpg|Fredbear plushie! Transformation.png|Seth in the Splatoon AU Rose.png|Rose from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Rolling Bubbles.png|Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Z Omega Flowey (signiture).png|Omega Flowey Sans 3.png|Sans Genji copy.png|Genji (Overwatch) "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!" McCree.png|"It's High Noon!" reaper.png|"Death walks among you." Seiru 2 .png|Fanneh Vince by Setheh.png|Vince! Chareth.png|Catface umbrella is good for 1 person. Papyrus.png|Nyeheh! Chara! 2.png|My Chara <3 Freddy and Bon-Bon.png|Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon :D Lewis.png|Lewis Springtrap's insanity (2).png|Springtrap Baby FNaF human (concept).png|Concept art of Baby(FNaF) Soldier 76 (2).png|"The fight ain't over." Chareth 3.png|<3 Gardi with shading .png|Gardevoir Zaf .png|Zaf Dragon Fury.png|Dragon's Fury Tohru copy.png|Tohru from Ms. Kaboyashi's Dragon Maid Reaper mask.png|Reaper's Mask FS (finished).png|Fiddlesticks (finished) Fiddles the fallen mage.png|Fiddles The whole team.png|Dag, Fiddles, Hiro and Brave 'New 2017' Hiro.png|Armored Hiro (colored sketch oc) Kanna kumui sketch.png|Kanna Kamui (colored sketch) jugg.png|Juggernaut test (Dota 2) Judgement Fiddlez.png|Judgement Fiddles (What if) Cyborg Warrior Hiro.png|Cyber Warrior Hiro (What if, based on Genji) Dota 2 7 Lich Completed.png|Dota 2 (7 heroes) Pixel fnaf.jpg|1-5 animatronics Dragon Bae.png|Kanna (again) Chareth wooo.png Zaf.png|Rage concept art LAPIDOT.png|Peri and Lapis Old and new Seth.png|old and new Beach test.png|Out of boredom Snow.png|Just another drawing Counterpart.png|My legit counterpart Tohrusama.png|Tohru Seth and Seth.png|Old and New '2018' ' Bronyachan.png|Bronya Zaychik Blue Kiss DA Ver.png|Kiss Sugar.png|Sugar ' EliteStarGazer Oh, hi. Artworks under reconstruction though. Khen Colored Lu.jpg|Lucius , the God of War Lucius.png|Lu-chan , the best trap Aki.png|sketching the lord of scums Art.png|HUEHUEHUE Jeanne-small.png|Fanart for Jeanne D'Arc KarmaCharacterDesign.png|Design for Karma Wayfarer.png|Lucius , the Wayfarer aristocrat.png|How many times have i've drawn Lucius?!!? amelia small.png|MY FINAL PIECE FOR 2017!!!! Goodnumberlessadi "An inexperienced artist who can make easy details and sceneries, but bad at hard detailing and person-making" -GN image.jpeg|Bee emm dublew. The futuristic car. I CAN ART! :D The BMW i8.jpeg|Interesting framework Drew Just call me Drewy :) Thanks to be added Chakatan / Akibeat is me chak ;) ajin and eva.png|a forest goddess and her caretaker scenery.png|my attempt at scenery drawing. Chak 4.png|a portrait of best guy. Cirno.png|⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨⑨ Cirno2.png|tan cirno is best cirno aki and kiria.png|the demon eyed siblings. Aki! 5.png|pen tablet do bring wonders skets.png|random skets of highschooler Hime 2.png|the ever beautiful hime. main4.png|the first 4 main42.png|the main 4 Chak and vince vs dopple2.png|chak and vince conftont doppo ver.02 comikk.png|lolsad Leroy4.png|is maid--------- ada.png|hata no kokoro is best touhou. Rumia.png|all of them are besto i c an 't decide Kaw.png|sketching on a terrible laptop spook.png|''spooky witch'' for halloween awoo spooky wholesome.png|wholesome Eva2(2).png|a forest goddess ada2png.png|hata no kokoro truly is best toho. Hyperdude221 This is still my initial gallery though. Nothing wrong with it? Ok, let's go. Doodlles.png|It's the human version of Vince Triip.gif|My animation+ Human version.png|It's me! Fullbody.png Skpcboy Hello, it's me... what? Introduction? HAH! None for you >:3 Humans.png|Discovered a new human art-style (15 Aug) AfiqEx.png|My new avatar, Afiq Ex (15 Aug) Vince and Mio.png|Vince stays serious, even when his face is about to explode of embarrassment (16 Aug, 1am) SethHuman.png|Seth, human form (16 Aug) Afiq Kastor.png|It's me again, renamed as "Afiq Kastor" (17 Aug) ChibiSkp.png|A chibi form of me, currently my favourite drawing :3 (2 Aug, 12am) ChibiVinceMio.png|It's Vince and Mio, remade in chibi forms! >:3 (I'm really proud of this artwork) (3 Aug, 8pm) ChibiChareth.png|:3 (This was easier than drawing VincexMio) (4 Aug, 1am) MysteriousWikian1246 hei dar ya laddies and lassies under dem lederhosen. tis I, da Mysterious of Wikians from 1246! and I have come from the past to tell you... that you are derped. hookaygottagobye! (enjoy mah arts tho) Thevinceinuniverse.png|its Vincent Universe with da Red Rose Shadow Lala Hi, my name is Shadow Lala (just call me Lala), hmm... Currently I don't have Art gallery, I will try to draw. This is my art gallery (don't steal my art): Stick MegaLT.png|MegaLT Miner (on Stick Empire, Stick War.PNG|Miner (from SE, SW) StiChara (fanart draw by Shadow Lala).png|StiChara fanart Stick Empires wallpaper.png|Stick Empires wallpaper Stick Varius vs Sthomas.PNG|Stick Varius vs Sthomas Saki Mira anime.PNG|Saki Mira become Anime John Constantine (2005).png|John Constantine (2005) natilda__ver_anime__by_shadowlala14-dbz7kv4.png|Natilda (ver anime) Darkfire545 (Bob) I'm DF/Bob/whatever. Occasionally, I doodle small stuff. I don't trust my drawing skills enough to do anything major yet. It's not much, but it's something I guess. *shrug* Honestly, this page is so large it's making my typing go slow. Completed: 'Various small sketches, Matthew Wang (''Silver Blizzard), ''Howard Lewis (''Silver Blizzard) '''In Progress: idk Queue: Other Silver Blizzard characters, possibly various Fragment's Note characters as well? almost apathy.jpg|Utakata (Naruto). Tried to go for "apathetic", but... meh. DF_Cant_Draw.png|Mikiya Amasaka (Fragment's Note), done to commemorate a year's passing. Also counts as my response to Vince whenever he starts teasing. paiga.jpg|Paiga (Fairy Fencer F) is seriously disturbed by the fact that I seriously screwed up on his hair. Seriously. rip eyes.jpg|Gordin (based on Fire Emblem: Heroes art). When I got to his eyes, I quickly realized that I had drawn him too small to add nice sparkly eye details... eyes attempt #2.jpg|I don't even know what I was doing with this one. But I made the same mistake twice and drew him (her? I dunno.) too small to add nice eye detail. Melody Arm.png|Dosu Kinuta's Melody Arm (Naruto). Bent fingers led to mixed results, though I personally think this is the best one. Howard Lewis, the Aloof One.png|Howard Lewis (Silver Blizzard). The thing in his hands is supposed to be a lit match because idk... also hands are hard... MidnightDosu.png|Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) in a different outfit. RMD/Shaden Thou shalt not gather information about me Crisv2.png|Tis gud painting yes|link=Stick Cris rock.png|By far the best drawing I've ever drawn, ever Lightwater454 I'm Lightwater, DF's brother and as you can probably tell, I'm bad at drawing. FlashShield.JPG|Blitz's Flash Shield From Rainbow 6 Siege IMG_1216.JPG|Echo's Yokai drone. Also From R6S IMG_1217.JPG|Thermite's Breach Charge. Like Before R6S IMG_1219.JPG|Fuze's ballistic shield. I don't even need to say what this is from anymore IMG_1220.JPG|Montagne's Full body ballistic shield. IMG_1221.JPG|Fuze's Cluster charge. Truhamahaki you know someone is important because they have multiple headers Oof ouch I am very good at drawing (better than you PBAMO.png Violence.png|voiiloience Drawing (1).png|self portrait Coming soon Stickmai (Mai) Hiya I'm Mai and this is some recent stuff (I'm bad lol) e62436a57b20e1d4_38e9432d_f.gif|persona anim/doodle, her name is squibs and she has a ghost for a tail 1f7cd210c073aee7_58e1afaf_f.png|for an event on deviantart mmmmyeah.png|ms paint mouse doodle done on my school laptop xMXloyevB25QrqYy.gif|it's squibs again 5af069d5-4aab-45c5-b9bc-0d424211571d.png|Page one of 'The adventures of Stickmai' 1c7239c8-7483-4bd0-8670-4976c1e42235.png|Page two of 'The adventures of Stickmai' slush_festival__by_rhg_mai-dbkizzu.jpg|Stickmai and Stickiki psg.png|humanized paint slime girls ssGDuGrzzqGSV6Jo.gif|human paint slime (red variant) anim U9oxpTNkT0Mfo7b9.gif|paint slime (green variant) anim Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users